The Warrior Games: Death?
by pierulesnotyou
Summary: Firestar dies and the Clan surrender to the Dark Forest. Now, the Clans face a challenge. Brokenstar has started the Warrior Games and each Clan must send 4 cats to fight to the death. Bad things are coming to certain cats... I hope you like this story! I'm doing two at a time so please read both!
1. Chapter 1

_The Dark Forest invaded the Clans but after Firestar dies, the Clans surrendered. The Dark Forest now rules the forest. Soon they come up with an idea, The Warrior Games. Each Clan must send 4 cats, 2 toms, 2 she-cats, to a chosen "arena". Only one can come out alive. It is almost time for the first of these games. Who will win?_

_**Note: Only Firestar died.**_

_Allegiances:_

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Seedpaw

**Warriors: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail –tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-coloured tom

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

APPRENTICE: Lilypaw

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Cherrypaw

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep– black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICE: Molepaw

Brairlight – dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Molepaw-brown and cream tom

Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat

Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit)

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders:**

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Queens:**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Cederheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail -dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Whiskerpaw (dark brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur -ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders:**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

**Dark Forest Cats:**

Leader: Brokenstar-dark brown tabby tom with a bend in tail

Deputy: Tigerstar-dark brown tabby tom with long claws

Warriors:

Hawkfrost-dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Mapleshade- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Thistleclaw-mottled gray tom

Shredtail-dark tabby tom

Darkstripe-gray tabby tom

Snowtuft-small white tom

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Sparrowfeather-mottled brown tabby she-cat

Clawface-scrawny brown tom

Maggottail-tom (lol, awesome description right?)

Silverhawk-pale gray tabby tom

Clan Cats with them (NOTE: I do not care if they fought with the Clans, this is my version):

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead


	2. Chapter 1: After the war

**Important note: The Dark Forest cats can go freely through the territories.**

**Chapter 1: After the war**

Ivypool paced the clearing with the whole Clan around her. Brambleclaw had left to get his nine lives before the Dark Forest cats could stop him. It was close to sunhigh but he still wasn't back. Suddenly, the dark brown tom padded through the camp entrance. Squirrelflight was the first to greet him. They mumbled something and Brambleclaw leapt onto the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." He called. Almost everyone was already in the clearing. Ivypool padded over and sat next to Whitewing. "As you know," He started. "I traveled to the Moonpool to get my nine lives. StarClan blessed me as the new leader."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The Clan cheered. Ivypool was torn between happy and sad. She was devastated that Firestar was dead and Blossomfall betrayed them. She was very happy the Clans had still survived.

"And," Bramblestar said, silencing them. "On the way back, I ran into some Dark Forest cats." Ivypool gasped. Bramblestar had no scratches. Did he lose a life? "Jayfeather and I are fine. The Dark Forest cats are planning something. Everyone must keep one eye open at all times. Meeting dismissed." He leapt off the ledge and went into Firestars den, no, his den.

She sat there and gaped at the Highledge. Ivypool never figured out what the Dark Forest wanted to do with the Clans. Suddenly, a cat pushed her over. Ivypool immediately threw them off. She pinned down the ginger tom, and then realized it was Foxleap. "Sorry." She muttered. He smiled at her even though he was obviously annoyed.

"It's fine." He said. "I get attacked every time I touch someone." Foxleap mewed sarcastically. "Anyway, I was wondering, do you want to go for a walk?" He looked nervous so I nodded. "Great! Come on!" He mewed and sprinted out of camp. I hurried to catch up with the crazy cat.

He looked so happy. "Don't explode." I teased. "If you trip, I'm not carrying you." The sun was at its peak and I sighed. "We have to be back in time for the evening patrol. Do you want to hunt?" I asked. Foxleap nodded and we headed for the lake.

"Great job Ivypool!" Foxleap meowed around the vole in his mouth. I nodded but I was really happy. I tried to say 'you did great too' but "ommf dpdpd graf too" came out. Foxleap purred and we entered camp.

"We should do this more often." Foxleap said as we put our prey down. "It was really fun." His eyes shone as I nodded. "Want to eat together?" My pelt got hot and I tried to think of an excuse.

"Umm, I have to do the evening patrol." I said lamely, spotting Squirrelflight. Foxleap nodded in understanding and left to eat with Mousewhisker. I padded up to Squirrelflight. "When does the patrol leave?" I asked.

"Eat and then you can go." She said. "Go eat with Foxleap." She teased. I grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and went to eat with Dovewing. I smiled weakly and took a bite from the thrush. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was.

"When are the kits coming?" Dovewing teased. "Shut up!" I growled. "Fine but it's not my fault you're spending lots of time with Foxleap." _Why can't anyone ever leave me alone? _I glared at Dovewing and stalked up to Squirrelflight.

"Are you ready? " She asked. I nodded and she called the rest of the patrol. "Rosepetal, Molepaw, Sorreltail, patrol!" I waved my tail and they followed me out of the camp. Molepaw bounded off towards the ShadowClan border.

"Molepaw, wait!" I yowled. "You can't go ahead of the patrol!" _And I'm leading it. _I added silently. "Rosepetal, get your apprentice under better control. Let's go." I growled. I headed toward the ShadowClan border and kept Molepaw near the back.

"Let's split up." Rosepetal suggested when we got to the border. "I'll go with Molepaw and you and Toadstep can go." I nodded and beckoned to Toadstep.

"Are you and Foxleap having kits?" Toadstep asked as we were almost done. I stayed silent because I wasn't sure myself. "Are you?" He sounded desperate.

"I don't know. I don't really want kits but I-" I broke off as Toadstep stalked away. "Toadstep, come back! What's wrong?"

"Get away!" He snarled. He started running but I didn't try to catch up. I sighed and went back to find Rosepetal and Molepaw. I padded along the border and started drifting into my own thoughts.

"Look, it's a _Clan _cat." A voice mocked from behind me. A snarl rose in my throat. "I thought Brokenstar wanted them extinct." Two brown tabby toms were glaring at me.

"Shredtail, Maggottail, what are you doing here?" I snarled. I was itching to run my claws along their ears but I was outnumbered. "This is ThunderClan territory!" I said, unsheathing my claws.

"You share it now!" Shredtail reminded her. "It will be only ours soon!" He taunted. Maggottail glanced at him questioningly but then thought better of asking.

"We've been waiting for someone to attack." Maggottail said menacingly. "I think we've found the perfect prey." Shredtail leapt, claws unsheathed, as soon as Maggottail finished. I leapt to meet him and we started clawing. Maggottail stayed back and watched. I pinned Shredtail down easily but immediately Maggottail pulled me off and pinned me.

As I struggled, a creamy cat came to my rescue. She pulled Maggottail away and I attacked Shredtail. "This isn't over!" Shredtail hissed before fleeing. I glanced at Rosepetal as she collapsed. My eyes widened and I rushed to her side.

"Tell…Toadstep what…happened." Rosepetal was shaking. "Say…ssshe isss…worth it." She took a final shaky breath then went silent. Molepaw suddenly came from the bushes. Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were with him.

"She's dead." I mewed. I felt terrible, it was all my fault. "Shredtail and Maggottail attacked us. I was too busy fighting, I didn't notice until it was too late."

"This has to stop!" Bramblestar growled. "I was wrong to surrender. Tonight, I will force Brokenstar to stop this." He left muttering to himself. I glanced at Lionblaze but he shook his head, nothing good was coming.

**Ok, so here's the first chapter! I decided to write this because the allegiances aren't really a chapter. It's sad how blind Ivypool is to love. I've also decided that instead of 4 cats in the games, there will be 6. R&R people! **


End file.
